Just A Kiss
by Oldman with Headphones
Summary: Toph needs a shoulder to cry on and Zuko is willing to listen.(may become 2 shot)


**Just A Kiss: A ToKo Fanfic**

Toph was sitting by herself at the shoreline alone with her knees buried in her chest and her head resting on top of her legs as she traced scribbles in the muddy sand**.** Though her eyes were pale they still showed the sadness within her**, **she couldn't understand why she felt this way but she knew she didn't want the others to see her like this after all she has the others believing her as someone who was tough and incapable of being fragile and she wanted to keep it that way**. **Still she wish she had someone to talk to right now someone who wouldn't think she was weak but would be understanding about how she felt**.**

As though on cue Toph notice someone approaching her and it was someone she knew**.** **"**You alright Toph?**" **the voice belonged to Zuko the most recent member of the group**.** **"**Let me guess everyone**'**s worried about me and they volunteered you to come and get me**."** Toph tried her best to sound like her usual tone but her voice still came out sounding sad**. "**Actually I came because I was worried about you**." **Zuko replied to heras he sat on the muddy sand a few inches away from her but still close enough to her**.** **"**You're lying**" **she said trying more to convince herself**. "**No I was seriously worried about you**,** why're you sitting out here all by yourself? It's almost dark out**."** Zuko wondered**.** **"**I don't care**.** It isn**'**t like I can see it anyway**."** Toph said sounding like a pouting child**.** Zuko on the other hand saw through her charade and decided to get to the heart of her temperament**. "**What**'**s got you bummed out your usually louder than this?**" "**It's nothing its just**..**its just that**..**I'm a little jealous of Katara and Suki alright! There I said it**." **She confessed**. "**What do Suki and Katara have for you to be jealous about them?**" **Zuko asked trying to hide back a smirk at Toph's surprising confession**.** **"**Because well they both got boyfriends**. **Katara has Aang and Suki has**…**Sokka**."** When she said his name it made her heart sink a bit at the mention of the boy she had been crushing on since she joined the group was with someone else and this was the first time she actually admitted that it bothered her**. "**Oh**.** I get it now**. **You had a crush on Sokka and you thought you were over it but I guess its starting to bother you now?**" **Zuko deduced **"**Yeah**" **Toph forced back her tears as hard as she could her body tighten up into a ball burying her face in her knees as though to hide herself from Zuko**. **Just before she lost herself to her sadness she felt the sudden force of two strong arms gently wrapping around her small form as if to offer comfort towards the poor blind girl she then realized that it was Zuko cradling her she wanted to let her natural personality take over and push him away but she instead accepted the comfort he offered her and rested her small frame against his chest**. "**You shouldn't feel jealous towards the other girls just cause they have something you don**'**t instead you should be happy cause you have something they don**'**t**." "**A handicap?**" **Zuko chuckled slightly **"**No**. **Strength**" "**Strength?**" "**Yeah**.** You were born blind but you didn**'**t allow it to be your weakness and because of that you can do things that I**'**ve never seen most earthbenders do**" **Zuko's words brought Toph reassurance and she could feel her previous sadness leaving replaced with her rising confidence in herself **"**I am pretty awesome**" **she stated aloud with her trademark grin returned to her face**. "**Glad to see you back to your old self**" "**I'm glad you're glad**.** Now can you let go of me?!**" **she exclaimed as she push herself out of his grip a light shade of pink on her face**.** Zuko noticed the blush on her face but decided not to chastise her about it**. **

The two sat at the shoreline in silence for awhile**. **Zuko watched as the sun set on the day meeting the horizon making the ocean appear to glitter**.** Toph was feeling better thanks to the talk her and Zuko had but now she was feeling a little flustered because she was unable to get the feeling of Zuko**'**s body heat out of her mind and it was making her blush**.** **"**Zuko**" **At the mention of his name Zuko turned his head towards the blind girl next to him**. "**Yeah**" **Toph grew silent as she thought of how to ask Zuko this question**.** **"**Do you**..**think I'm pretty?**" **Zuko almost froze caught off guard by such a sudden question**.** It was true he had feelings for her but he always thought of her more as a little sister he wished he had but nothing more but he knew he didn**'**t want to hurt her feelings **"**I don**'**t think you're pretty**" **Zuko paused for a moment before continuing **"**I think you're beautiful**" **Toph turned her head to Zuko then turned herself away from him with a bright red tint across her face and an almost dumbfounded expression**.** **"**Do you**..**Do you really mean that**" **she asked him with her back still turned to him**. "**Every word of it**"** Zuko replied**. **To try and take his mind off the growing awkwardness of the conversation Zuko raised his head up to the dimming sky**.** **"**Itlooks like its getting dark**." **Toph turned herself around to face the oblivious Zuko who appeared unaware of the little blind girl who was quietly shifting closer towards the older teen**"**Hey Zuko**" **Zuko turned aroundto respond but was caught off guard by a small pair of lips being pressed against his**. "**Thanks**" **Toph said before running towards the beach house leaving Zuko behind to try and register what had just transpired**.**


End file.
